1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a closed-loop electronic control system for diesel engine combustion control, which allows premixed compression self-ignition combustion to be efficiently controlled by changing fuel injection based on the center of gravity of a combustion process and a reference value thereof.